


Love Me and Leave Me

by larrysupportgroup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18!harry, 21!louis, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Stripper Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysupportgroup/pseuds/larrysupportgroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a stripper with a nice bum and Harry is a uni student who doesn't really know what he wants to be.  They meet in a club and they're both pretty stubborn about the fact that they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Liam, I'm going to work. Don't wait up, yeah?"

Louis grabs his bag and walks out of his shared apartment. He walks down the hall and takes the lift to the first floor where he greets the doorman before going to his car. When he gets to the club, he enters through the back door for employees and is greeted by a shirtless raven haired man. 

"What the fuck, Lou! I thought you weren't gonna show!" He yells as he pulls the older lad into their dressing room.

"What's the time?" Louis asks as he drops his bag on the couch.

"10 'til 10! So stop fucking around and get changed!" Zayn says before starting to mess with his hair in the mirror.

Louis takes off his trousers, pulling his pants down with them, and replaces them with a black leather thong. Then he takes off his shirt and puts on a tan trench coat and a top hat. He looks at Zayn to see he is ready and they walk backstage together. They've never done a performance together, but Zayn always performs after Louis, so they watch each others. When the lights go down and a voice introduces Louis to the stage, Zayn slaps him on the bum and wishes him a good luck. 

Louis walks on to the dark stage. He takes position in front of the shiny pole, legs spread and his chin on his shoulder with the brim of his hat resting on his eyebrows. The music starts and the lights go up. Louis sways his hips to the beat, but still keeps his face hidden from the crowd. He turns to face the pole and slowly strokes down it until he's fully bent over. The crowd cheers when the bottom of his cheeks pop out from underneath his coat. He stands straight and pulls the top of his coat down to reveal his shoulder blades. Louis carelessly looks over his shoulder and sees the door to the club open. First he sees curly hair and then he's met with green.

 

***

 

"Harry, Harry come on or we are going to be late!" The curly haired boy's mum yells as she pulls him out of the car. His joints pop from being in the car for so long. He follows her onto the campus grounds and into the school where they meet a crowd of people sitting in chairs. They pick three empty ones in the back, saving one for his stepfather, Robin. The headmaster comes to a podium in front of the audience and everyone claps.

After a very boring speech about the campus rules and the expectancy of the students, Harry, Anne, and Robin, head to where they presume his dorm to be. The paper says that he is rooming with a boy named Niall. That's all he is knows. All Harry cares about is that Niall, whoever he is, and himself become mates. They get to his room and open the door. Sat on the bed nearest the window is a cherub looking blonde boy with rosy cheeks eating a sandwich. He looks a bit alarmed and then chews and swallows his food quickly. He sets his sandwich down on his duvet and stands up, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Hi. I'm Niall and you must be Harry." He says with a surprisingly thick Irish accent. He outstretches his hand and Harry takes it firmly.

Harry's parents ask Niall questions and then start unpacking his little things. Eventually Harry has to tell them to stop and hugs them both goodbye. His mum says "I love you" at least ten times and won't stop crying. Robin tells Harry to behave himself and that they will see him soon and then they leave. Harry closes the door and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and wipes away some tears.  
*

"Do you wanna go to a strip club tonight?" Niall asks. They've been sitting on Harry's bed for hours getting to know each other and Niall even helped Harry unpack.

"Umm, is that allowed?" Harry asks a bit nervous.

"Sure, we aren't babies and we don't have curfews. My brother said, on his very first day of uni, he and his roommate went to a strip club for their first time and it was amazing." Niall's thick accent answers.

"Well, I guess we could go?"

"Great! What time is it?"

"Half past 9." The curly haired boy answers as he looks at his phone.

"Well let's go now!"

Niall pulls Harry off of his bed and out of their room. Niall talks about the nearest strip club and Harry can't help but wonder how he knows all this stuff.

It takes about 20 minutes for them to walk to the club and Niall is basically bouncing the whole time. They show their IDs to the bouncer and with a nod of his head, they head to the door. Harry opens the door slowly and notices a bright light coming from the front of the club. He looks to see a man on the stage in front of a strip pole. He has on a tan trench coat that is pulled down to reveal his shoulder blades. His black top hat is pulled down to shield his face, but Harry catches a hint of blue as he looks to where the man's eyes should be. Harry freezes a bit and Niall starts pushing him lightly. They sit down on two seats at the bar and Harry watches the man while Niall orders drinks.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." Niall says as he hands Harry a glass of Sprite.

Harry looks at him a bit confused and Niall nods his head towards the man on stage. "Oh! Yeah, I'm bi." Harry says with a shrug.

He's never been insecure about his sexuality. Harry can't remember a time when he didn't find guys attractive and it has always just been a part of him. He looks to the stage when everyone starts clapping. The man is now clad in just a leather black thong, his trench coat folded over his arms with his hat on top. They make eye contact and the man winks before walking off stage. Harry bites his lip as he gets a glimpse of his round bum.

"Don't you think that's something important to tell your roommate?"

"Does it bother you?" Harry asks with a raise of his eyebrow. Niall shakes his head and Harry nods with appreciation. They sit at the bar and sip their sodas for awhile and then Niall looks up at something above Harry's head and smiles.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He says as he gets up and walks to a table of girls.

Harry looks after him confused. Someone taps on his shoulder and he turns to see a man with light brown hair quiffed up, stubble on his chin, and bright blue eyes. He automatically smiles.

"Is this seat taken?"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis winks at a boy in the audience with bright green eyes.

“I want him.” Louis thinks to himself as he walks off stage.

Zayn gives him a slap on the back and Louis tells him to “Have fun up there.” before he heads back to the dressing room. He dresses quickly, hoping that the curly haired boy hasn’t left. After fixing his quiff a bit in the mirror, Louis walks to the bar where he last saw the lad. When he gets there, the boy is facing away from him; talking to a lad with blonde hair. Louis painfully wishes that they aren’t dating. The blonde looks up to make eye contact with Louis and abruptly says something to the green eyed boy and walks away. Louis smiles happily. He approaches the lad and taps on his shoulder and is met with wide green eyes.

“Is this seat taken?” Louis asks politely, though only to get the boy’s attention.

“‘Course not.” Harry says with a smile, gesturing for him to sit down.

“Can I have a beer please?” Louis asks the bloke attending the bar and then addressing Harry, “I saw you watching me on stage. Thought I’d come say hi.” Louis says with a shrug, pretending that his heart is indeed not racing out of his chest.

“Oh y-yeah. You were, um, really good up there.” Harry stutters, crimson dusting his cheeks.

Louis chuckles at his adorableness. “Do you have a name, love?”

“Harry.” The younger boy says with an outstretched hand.

"Louis." Louis replies grabbing Harry's hand, but instead of shaking his hand like Harry intended, he takes his index and middle finger and put them in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and sucking lightly.

Harry moans quietly and feels himself getting hard. Louis pulls his fingers out with a "pop". He leans in towards Harry's ear and whispers, "Wanna go back to mine and see how that'll feel on your cock?"

Harry nods immediately and Louis smiles.

"Good boy. Lemme just go grab my stuff and you go tell your friend that you're leaving with me." Louis says with a wink before he walks away.

Harry pulls out his phone and texts Niall.

To Mr. Irish: Going home with someone. Don't wait up. -Harry xx

A few minutes later, Louis appears again with a small leather bag.

"Ready?"

Harry nods and Louis grabs his hand, causing butterflies to arouse in both of the boys' stomachs. Though neither would never admit it. They get to Louis' car and he opens the passenger door for the younger lad. The whole car ride consists of hand holding and wandering hands (mostly on Lou's part). Once they get to Louis' apartment complex, both boys hurriedly get out of the car and make their way in to the building and towards the elevator.

"So, Harry, how old are you?" Louis asks as they walk down the hall, Louis a few meters ahead, leading to his flat.

"18." Harry blurts out rather quickly.

Louis turns around with a smirk. He leans in to Harry and brushes his lips across his earlobe.

"I highly doubt that your age would have stopped me anyways. You're just too damn sexy."

Harry's cock jumps in his trousers as Louis grazes his ear with his teeth while pulling away. They stop in front of a door and Louis pulls out a key and slips it into the lock. It clicks and then Louis pushes open the door, gesturing for Harry to go in first. Louis closes the door softly and before Harry can think about what's going to happen next, Louis slams him up against the wall (rather loudly) and pins him there. A mix between a gasp and a moan comes out of Harry's mouth.

"You're so fucking hot, Haz. I ca-"

"Louis, is that you?"

Louis lets Harry go and spins around quickly to see Liam standing in the hall with just some grey trackies hanging lowly on his lips. Liam's eyes flicker to Harry and he frowns.

"You didn't read my text did you?" Liam says with a pout and a hand on his hip.

Louis pulls his phone from his back pocket and finds a notification of a new message from Liam.

From Lee Lee: Don't bring anyone home tonight, I wanna have a movie night (:

"Oi, sorry mate." Louis says feeling guilty. "Get the stuff ready and I'll be out in 2 minutes."

Liam smiles and goes to the kitchen, presumably to make popcorn. Harry turns and walks right out the door. Louis quickly follows.

"Haz, I'm so-" Louis stars but gets interrupted for a second time.

"You should have told me Louis! I'm not like that, I don't sleep with people in relationships, no matter how serious it is or isn't." Harry says, swiftly walking down the hall.

Louis has to run to keep up because Harry's legs are much longer than his.

"Harry! Liam isn't my boyfriend!" Louis yells, making Harry stop and turn around. "He's my flatmate. He was mad 'cause he wanted to have a movie night and he didn't want me to bring anyone home."

Harry laughs a little deliriously and rubs his palm across his face. "Wow, um, now I'm embarrassed."

Louis intertwines their fingers. "Don't be. We can still go to yours?"

Harry frowns and shakes his head. "I go to uni, which means I have a roommate."

Louis frowns. "Well then, to be continued, yeah? I won't give up until I'm in your pants." Louis smirks.

Harry nods and brings his face closer, leaning downwards so Louis doesn't have to stretch. Their lips touch lightly. Nervously exploring. Louis grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in to deepen the kiss. Louis licks Harry's bottom lip and he happily obliges. They don't fight for dominance, just explore each other's mouth. Tasting every corner. Harry grabs Lou's bum and lifts him up to press their groins together. Louis moans into Harry's mouth which in return makes his trousers get a bit tighter. Louis reluctantly releases his lips only to latch on to his neck. He bites the skin on the the taller boy's collarbone until it turns red and then begins sucking and licking it. Harry throws his head back and holds a moan in his throat. He grinds their hips together and lets out the moan. Louis licks the spot on his collarbone and pulls back to see a big red spot starting to turn purple.

"Something to remember me by." Louis says with a smile.

Harry slowly lets go of the boy's bum, biting his lip as he slides past his now hard cock, and makes sure his feet are on the ground before letting go.

"Now give me your number so we can finish what we started tomorrow." Says Louis with his puffy red lips and disheveled hair.

What did I just get myself in to? Harry thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently re-editing this fic so that's why you're getting update notifications


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo?" Niall asks Harry, wiggling his eyebrows from across the room.

They're both sitting on their designated beds, eating MacDonald's for breakfast.

"So what?" Harry asks as he puts a chip in his mouth.

Niall looks exasperated. "What happened last night? Who'd you go home with?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing even happened."

Niall shrugs and continues stuffing his face. Harry's phone dings and they both jump slightly before he grabs it.

_From Louis: starbucks by the park? 20 mins x_

Harry subconsciously smiles as re-reads the text from the stripper. Niall is suddenly straddling the curly haired lad, easily snatching the mobile out of his hand. Harry hopelessly grabs for his phone, but he knows he's too late when Niall's eyes go wide.

"Lou? As in Louis from the club? The stripper?" He looks at the younger boy incredulously.

Harry pushes the lad off of him and sits up. "Yeah, that's him."

Niall sits up excitedly. "You're gonna go, right?"

Harry shrugs but he already knows. Of course he's fucking going. He would never pass up the opportunity to see Louis. He taps a reply out and then hands the phone to Niall for approval. Niall nods and presses send.

                                                                                                                                                   

                                                                ****

_From Curly: I'll be there. -H_

Louis re-reads the message for the fourth time to make sure he hasn't read it wrong, because he's been sitting in Starbucks, waiting for Harry, for ten minutes. He can't even fathom the idea that he's being stood up by a fucking 19 year old. Just as Louis is about to have a fit over being stood up, Harry walks in. Dear, fucking, god. Louis looked him up and down, his mouth watering. Harry's tight black jeans were doing wonders for his arse. His torso is covered in a white Kiss t-shirt and a tan fedora covers some of his unruly curls. Harry looks around before making eye contact with Louis and saunters, fucking saunters, over to the table. Louis can't help but notice he looks from last night.Harry sits down and smiles.

"Hey, Louis. How's it going?" He asks politely.

"You're late." Louis replies flatly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, sorry mate. Don't have a car yet. Have you ordered?"

"Actually, I'm not really in the mood for tea. Wanna go back to mine and watch some films or summat?" Louis asks, already getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"Uh, sure. I guess."

Harry awkwardly gets up and follows the older boy out the door and in to his car. Harry can't help but notice the way Louis' biceps flex as he pulls out of the parking lot and towards his flat.

"Oh and by the way, Liam, my flatmate, is at work, do nothing to worry about."

"Why would I be worried?"

Louis just smiles mischievously at Harry and continues driving. Soon after, Louis pulls into his flat's car park and the boys make their way up. Louis opens the door and lets Harry in first like the gentleman he is. Like the last time Harry was in his flat, Louis pushes him up against the wall. He kisses up, across his jaw, and to his ear.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Louis questions, trying to be a good host.

The taller boy declines. Louis nods and turns away but then quickly turns back and plants a kiss to Harry's lips. He gasps, but then hastily responds by moving his lips against the stripper's in a rhythmic pattern. Harry moans as Louis' tongue slips into his mouth. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snap open and he pushes Louis away a bit too harshly and he ends up on his bum.

"S-sorry! I just- I can't do this." Harry's hands tug at his hair and he starts to pace. Louis silently stands up, a bit shocked at Harry's outburst. He tries to get his attention, but he just keeps marking a path in Louis' doorway. Louis steps in his trail. He stops and opens his eyes. Louis pulls his hands out of his hair and intertwines their fingers together.

"Calm down, Haz. You dont have to do anything you don't want to. We can just watch a film, yeah?"

Harry's stomach flutters at the nickname Louis gave him and he let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiles and nods his head. Louis pulls him to the living room and slides on his lap.

"Any suggestions?"

"I'm kind of in love with Pitch Perfect...."

Louis chuckles and grabs the remote from the coffee table. He presses a few buttons and Pitch Perfect starts playing on his television. Harry smiles excitedly and slouches down in to the couch. Louis scoots off of his lap but leaves his feet. Harry sings every song in the movie and Louis just smiles at him. Their fingers stay locked the whole time. Every once in a while, Louis sneaks a kiss to Harry's hand or his lips and Harry blushes and smiles. When the movie is over, he gets up and stretches.

"I should probably be heading out." Harry says as he walks towards the front door.

Louis gets up and follows him. "I had fun."

"So did I. Let's do something again, yeah?"

He nods and reaches up on his toes to reach his lips. Harry puts his hand on the back of his neck and pulls him closer for a few seconds before letting go.

"Bye, Lou. I'll call you."

Louis waves to Harry before closing the door. "If that twat doesn't call me in a week, I will murder him." He mumbles to himself as he settles back down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some things and changed some parts so make sure to reread if you're not a new reader.

"You know what people say, Mum, the first week's the hardest. I'll call you soon. 'Kay. Love you too. Bye." Harry presses the 'End' button on

his iPhone and tosses it on his bed.

"D'you miss 'er?" Niall asks from his desk across the room. Harry hums in agreement. "Ya know who else you should miss?" His brow raises. "Louis. You 'aven't called 'im in a week. Don't want him ta think you don't like 'im or somethin'."

"Maybe I don't."

"Bullshit! You've been drooling over 'im since you first saw the bloke!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he could have called me? Why do I have to make the call?"

"For fuck's sake, Harry! Are you fucking blind? Do you see how fragile Louis is? How scared? He's probably too afraid to make the first call because he doesn't want to jump into something if you're just going to turn him down."

Harry's eyes go wide. Now that he's thinking about it, he does see how fragile Louis seems. "What should I do, Ni?"

Niall smiles. "Go to 'im and take 'im somewhere romantic. Make sure he knows you wanna jump too."

Harry nods and grabs his keys. "You're the best, Ni Ni! I'll pay you back." He gives him a big sloppy kiss on the forehead and runs out the door.

****

"Louis, are you gonna get out of bed? Don't you have to work tonight?"

Louis rolls over in his bed and pulls back the duvet so Liam can see his eye, nose, and part of his mouth. "I called in sick." Liam sighs and sits at the edge of his bed. "Is this about that Larry kid?"

"His name is Harry, you idiot!"

"Oh, but this is about him right?"

"No, I'm legitimately sick."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I've got work but when I get back, we can go get ice cream, yeah? Will you get in shower please? Fix yourself up?"

Louis sighs. "Yeah, yeah sure."

"You're the best, Lou." He pecks him on the cheek and stands up from the bed. "Love you."

"Bye, Liam." Louis says as he rolls over. Liam leaves his room and soon after he hears the front door close. Louis sighs for the umpteenth time and forces himself out of bed. He drags his feet down the hall to the bathroom where he turns on the shower head and strips down. The hot water takes his mind off of a person he really doesn't want to think about. After washing his body, hair, and brushing his teeth, he leaves the bathroom with a blue towel wrapped around his waist. He settles on some black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a thick red beanie.

Louis is lying on the couch flipping through when there's a knock on his door. He hops and opens the doors. "I really am sick Zayn." He says, assuming its his co-worker.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else?" Harry says with a smirk.

"What the fuck?" Louis closes the door and tries to catch his breath. He tries to remind himself that he's angry with Harry and he's not going to let him off easy. He opens the door, and Harry is still standing there with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Rude." Harry says with a pout. "I haven't seen you in a week and that's how you greet me?"

"Exactly."

"I brought you flowers." Harry pulls a bouquet of daisies from a basket and offers him them.

Louis opens the door wider to let him know he can come in and walks back to the couch. Harry sets the basket and flowers on the coffee table and sits next to Louis.

"I'm sorry, Lou."

"You didn't call or text or anything." Louis says in a small voice.

"I know, I know." Harry wipes a hand across his face to help organize his thoughts. "I had school and I was busy and I-"

"I was scared." Louis interrupts.

"Scared of what, baby?" He puts a hand on the older boy's knee.

"I thought that maybe, maybe I had read the signs wrong. Maybe you didn't like me as much as I like you. And that scared me because, I-I like you a lot." Louis looks down at his hands. Too afraid to make eye contact. Harry puts a hand under his chin and lifts his head until he can see his ocean blue orbs. "I like you, Lou. More than you think." Louis' eyes get a bit bigger at the statement. "Yeah?" Harry nods and leans in. "Yeah." He says, their lips brushing, before fully connecting them.

A fire starts in Louis. Starting from his feet and working its way up. It burns hotter where Harry's hand is touching his knee and his chin that he's still holding. Harry wraps a hand around his back and pulls him closer until they are chest to chest and every inch of their bodies are connected. Both boys in a blaze that will never fade away.

****

After that day on Louis' couch, something changed between the two boys. They stopped trying to get in each other's pants and started to try and get to know each other. Louis found out that Harry has no idea what he wants to do with his life. He is studying business and law in uni but that is far from what he wants to be. He learned that Harry 'dabbles' in music but that's just Harry being modest because Louis thinks he has the voice of a fucking angel. But no matter how much Louis pushes him, Harry is too afraid to make a career out of music. Harry learns that Louis isn't just a guy with a really nice bum. He's sweet and caring and tries to make Harry breakfast in the mornings and calls him before he goes to bed. Louis likes to hide in corners and jump out at Harry when he walks past. Harry finds out that Louis became a stripper when he met Zayn after he dropped out of uni and he told him how much money he earns from the night club. The boys learn each other's low and high points, the foods they like to eat when they aren't actually hungry, and how long it takes them to solve a Rubiks cube. They end up learning each other inside and out. Harry can recognize the back of Louis' head from meters away and Louis could pick Harry's hands out of hundreds of other's. They come to know each other so well and it kind of scares them because they've never been this close to someone else and yet at the same time they're excited to see how this thing goes. 

****

Three months go by and Harry and Louis have become closer than ever. Though they aren't dating, they are joined at the hip. Almost every week night, Louis goes to Harry and Niall's dorm and "helps them study". The weekends usually consist of Harry staying at Louis' flat and going to pubs and the strip club when Louis has to work. Zayn and Niall have also been getting close and today all the boys are celebrating Zayn getting his art degree.

"Congrats, mate. I'm so proud of you." Louis claps Zayn on the back but Zayn pulls him in to a hug. All the lads are sitting in Louis and Liam's living room with bottles of beer.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot that you did this for me." Zayn smiles to all of them. Niall leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"Can we go for a walk? I need to tell you something." Zayn nods and they both get up. Niall tells them they'll be back and the three raise their eyebrows but don't say anything. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Louis asks when they've left. Harry grins widely. 

"Ni told me he's gonna ask Zayn to be his boyfriend." Liam and Louis gasp. "It was just a matter of time before it happened." 

"I owe Zayn ten bucks. I bet that you guys would start dating before him and Ni." Harry and Louis punch Liam in the arm.

****

Niall and Zayn walk to the park beside the building hand in hand. They both say nothing. The cold December air bites at their bare arms but they don't mind. They reach the swing and sit down.

"I'm really proud of you, Z. You've wanted this for so long and you deserve it.". Niall caresses his cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks, Ni. So, um, what did you want to tell me?"

Niall gets off his swing and kneels in front of the dark skinned boy. He grabs his hands. "Zayn, we've known each other for a while now a-"

"Niall...." Zayn says in warning. Yes, he does like Niall, maybe even love, but they are both way too young to be getting married.

"Let me finish!" Niall laughs at his frightened expression. "And I really like you and hopefully you like me too because I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

Zayn's smile grows more and more wide as his words sink in. "Yes! Yes, Ni, of course! Of course!" Niall pulls him up by the waist and embraces him tightly. Zayn's arms wrap around his neck and he returns it. Niall kisses all over his face making him giggle.

"Let's go back and tell the boys, yeah?" Zayn starts pulling him towards the building.

"Uh, something tells me they already know."

"Niiii, you told?" He nods sheepishly. "You have such a big mouth. You're lucky it can be used for more than blabbering to people."

Niall leans over in laughter. Then he laces his fingers with his boyfriend's and they start walking back to the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done this before so feedback would be nice


End file.
